Continued Research
by Everything In Its Right Place
Summary: Fenris and Hawke experiment with a stronger version of elfnip. Sequel to Unexpected Results. F!Hawke/Fenris


There were many requests for a sequel to _Unexpected Results_ in both places I posted it. So here it is! You can definitely enjoy this without reading the first one, but be warned, it is more graphic than the original.

* * *

><p>Fenris took a deep breath to steady his nerves and keep himself from bolting out the window the same way he came in. It was very unlike him to do something as bold as this, but he knew his lover would like it. He tried to squash that part of himself that whispered about how much he would like it too with little success. He needed a distraction while he waited, one that was not thinking about how Marian had gone with Anders to search for something the abomination needed. She had come to visit him before she left early that morning to tell him she wasn't taking him with her. It had been an unexpected and painful blow; she hadn't left him behind since, well, ever. From the first day they met, she had kept him by her side. Even the day after he had made the biggest mistake of his life and broken her heart, she had sent Varric to remind him they were still meeting at the Hanged Man before heading to help Isabella search for her relic later that night. Now that Danarius no longer hung over their lives like a noxious cloud and their relationship was once again intimate, he scarcely could be found without her nearby. Her choice not to take him on a quest for Anders was understandable, especially since she whispered her reasons against his lips along with a promise that she would return to his side as soon as she cleaned the gore of battle from her skin, but that did not keep jealousy and rage from lapping at his insides. It was fairly soon after she left that he decided he would not wait for her to come to him; he would go to her. So he sat on her bed, nude save the red cloth tied around his bare wrist. He rubbed his naked thighs for a moment, breathing slowly through his nose as the familiar pattern of ridges slid beneath his palms.<p>

He was more nervous than he could recall being before. Even when he had stood before the door to the Hanged Man, hand on the knob, knowing his sister and possibly his former master were inside, he had felt much more wary and ready for battle. Focusing to prep for a fight was always his remedy for nerves, but there was no one to fight in his lover's bedroom, no raider hiding behind the curtains, no thief biding his time in the wardrobe. He was nervous about her reaction, about her safety, about her day with his biggest rival. He was sure the mage was taking advantage of his absence by weaving threads of doubt about his and Marian's relationship while simultaneously singing his own praises. Fenris's face set in a worried frown as he thought about the bitter vitriol that would spew from Anders's mouth. He could see his beloved nodding, her finger to her lips in thought, agreeing that no he wasn't very open-minded and yes he did seem hesitant to initiate intimacy. He shook his head to clear the image. He was changing that now. He was taking the initiative in a big way. He sighed, pushing the worry to the pit of his stomach. If he had to wait too much longer, he would chicken out. Embarrassed, he would hurry into his carefully folded clothes and flee to the safety of his mansion; awkward and angry with himself, he would say things he didn't mean when she came to him. The thought of hurting her again because of his cowardice made his chest ache. He hazarded a glance out the window. The sun had only just begun to lower toward the horizon. Staring into the fire he lit to keep him warm in his unclothed state, he hardened his resolve and decided to employ a technique he had been forced to learn during his time in Tevinter. He arranged himself on her bed like an offering, one leg out, the other bent with his foot flat on the bed. He rested his shoulders against her pillows and lifted his arms so his wrists lay just above his head. Then he closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

When he awoke to the sound of Bodahn greeting his mistress and her faithful hound at the door, the last rays of sunlight were just giving way to the dark of night. The fire was much lower, casting a dim glow on the room. His position remained unchanged, another skill that was not worth the price he had been forced to pay for it. He heard the sound of her voice drift up the stairwell. He couldn't make out the words, but her tone was clear: frustrated, irritated. Fear coiled up in his gut. Was he making the right choice? Would she even be in the mood to be with him after whatever it was that upset her? Should he leave before she made it upstairs? He hesitated in his indecision. In the end, the choice was made for him when she opened the door without looking, calling out to the rest of the house that she would be back down shortly. As she entered, frowning at the floor, she turned immediately right without looking toward the bed. The elf's eyebrows lifted in strange mix of amusement and anxiety as she began undressing and grumbling to herself, oblivious of his presence.

"Such a horrible day. Stupid Anders and his stupid mouth. Who does he think he is talking about Fenris that way? Stupid jerk ass," Her armor fell to the floor, its metal pieces clanging against each other.

"What did he say about me?" He spoke before he could think and nearly startled Hawke out of her skin. She spun around with a yelp, half reaching for the weapon she had already leaned against the wall.

Her mouth fell open in surprise as she took in her lithe elven lover spread across her bed wearing only her favor. "Fenris?" she asked in disbelief. He couldn't tell if she was pleased or not but was too distracted by anger to pay much attention. He had known the mage was going to try something, but hearing it from the lips the human was trying to steal away made his ever-present hatred for the man sear at his insides.

"What did that abomination say about me?" he demanded, lifting himself up on his elbows.

Hawke recovered slightly, taking a few deep breaths and clutching at her racing heart. "He–"

Bodahn's voice wafted from the hall, "Messere Hawke? Is everything alright?"

"Enchantment?" Sandal added with concern.

Her eyes locked with olive green ones even as she called out her reply, "Everything's fine, Bodahn. I was just startled. Why don't you, Sandal, and Orana take the night off? I've had a long day. I think I'll stay in tonight."

Neither of them heeded the servant's thankful response. They stared at each other intently. "Tell me," Fenris insisted again, sitting all the way up and swinging his bare legs off the bed.

Gaining some composure, Hawke straightened up and walked toward him, stopping right in front of him where she could run her fingers through his ivory hair. "He questioned the wisdom of continuing our relationship." His hands curled into fists in the bedding as she went on, "He called you a wild dog, that ass."

The elf snarled under her delicate touch. "I swear I will rend the flesh from his bones."

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling his head to her linen covered chest. "I told him off, put him right back in his place." She lifted his face toward her with a soft touch under his chin. "You know you're the only man for me. The rest of Thedas should know too, especially those who don't want to believe it." She smiled brightly at him. He willed himself to calm down, smoothing out the bedspread where his tight grip wrinkled it. He managed a small grin. "That's better," she said. "Now what were you doing on my bed spread out like a delicious meal?"

His hands drifted to her hips, thumbs rubbing small circles. "I thought you might have had a hard day and would like an enjoyable evening with your lover."

She hummed in approval. "You don't know the half of it. Anders had already ruined my day _before_ we stumbled upon a high dragon."

Fenris shot up and grabbed her by the upper arms. "A high dragon? You took on a high dragon without me? What were you thinking?" She let out a small grunt of pain when he shook her a bit. He released her as if he had been burned. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"We ran! I would never fight an enemy like that without you," she tried to reassure him.

He gently pushed past her and moved toward his clothes. "I should go," he said softly without looking back.

Franticly, she grabbed him by the arm. "Please," she begged, "please stay! This is a wonderful surprise. I really need it after the day I've had. I want this. Please!"

He looked back sadly over his shoulder. "I don't know if I can–" He huffed and shook his head at his inability to express himself, at how the hate and worry had overshadowed his desire. "This was a mistake."

"No!" She nearly shouted. "I just came home from a truly horrendous day to the most gorgeous man in the world, who also happens to be the man I am desperately in love with, splayed out on my bed completely naked, something I have literally dreamed of for years. I am going to enjoy tonight and so are you."

Pleased that he had fulfilled one of her secret fantasies, he allowed her to pull him back to the bed. She guided him to sit on the edge, then leaned over and slowly kissed him. "Just wait right here," she breathed into his mouth. He hummed in agreement as she walked to the other side of the room. He watched as she accessed a safe hidden behind one of the Amell crests above her fireplace. It was where she kept her most valuable and secret items.

"I thought we had used it all," he said in surprise as she reached past the deed to her estate and several neat piles of sovereigns to pull out a small glass tube with a nozzle at one end and a large round button on the other. It was completely filled with an iridescent pink liquid.

"I made more," she said, turning toward him with the device in her hand. "I tweaked the recipe a bit too. I let the orichalum dissolve for forty-eight hours instead of twenty-four." Her mouth curled into a sly grin. "I'm hoping it made its effects stronger."

Fenris swallowed. "Stronger?" he asked, careful to keep the roiling blend of fear and excitement in his gut out of his voice. The substance had been affectionately dubbed elfnip by its creator since only the two of them knew of it, and he couldn't come up with anything better. In truth, he didn't care what she called it. All that mattered were the incredible things it did to him when he was exposed to it. After their initial embarrassing experience, when Hawke realized that it was not in fact perfume but an aphrodisiac like no other, a powerful one that only affected elves, they had used it quite a few times to enhance their experiences. She said it made him relax in a way that nothing else did and had to be better for him than drowning himself in alcohol. When, during their last experience, he had seen her pour the last drops from the bottle, he had accepted that was the end of it. The idea that there was more, that it was stronger, made his skin tingle in anticipation.

"Don't worry," she said, sauntering over to show him what she held. "This is a special type of eyedropper that was designed for working with chemicals. It releases a single drop at a time. That way we can control exactly how much we use. Sound good?"

"Yes," he replied in a breathier voice than he intended.

She climbed onto his lap, placing the dropper off to the side. She kissed and bit at his lips while he tangled his fingers in her thick hair. Their tongues rolled against each other. She pulled away, leaving a thin thread of saliva between them and rested her forehead against his. "So," she whispered, "where do you want to start?"

"Take off your clothes," he commanded, and she hurried off of him to throw her clothing haphazardly behind her and grab the dropper.

She stood before him, completely naked, arms lifted out slightly from her sides. "Show me," she requested of the starry-eyed elf that was drinking in her form. He lifted a shaky finger and touched her throat, letting it slide down first the right side, then the left. He moved on to her nipples, carefully circling both, before moving down to trace paths up both of her thighs. He hesitated for a moment as his cheeks reddened with embarrassment before pressing a finger directly between her folds, confidence a bit restored when she shivered from the contact. Finally, he grabbed her wrist to lift up her hand and press the tip of his index finger to hers.

She smiled down at him when he hesitantly looked up to her for approval. "That sounds like a wonderful plan," she said, her tone a bit rough with lust. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," he whispered shakily, and she lifted her finger below the nozzle and pressed down on the button. He could feel it as soon as that amazing substance hit the air. Its unique smell of sunshine and rain and everything that was the outdoors slammed into him. He breathed deep, feeling the scented air slip down his lungs. He closed his eyes and held in the breath for a moment. A tickling sensation emanated outward slightly from his chest: up his neck, across his shoulders, down his abdomen. He let the breath out in a whoosh, and the feeling spread at the speed of it. He let out a moan of pleasure as his fingers, toes, and cheeks tingled. Paradoxically, every muscle in his body loosened slightly while his cock grew fully hard in almost an instant. It was glorious, something he only felt with the aid of Hawke's compound. He could not help the goofy grin his mouth curved into.

His eyes were hazy when he looked up at the sound of his beloved's voice. She was a goddess to him, glowing in the dim firelight like Andraste. He giggled at the comparison before realizing that he had missed everything she just said. His face twisted in confusion. "Wait. What?"

She let out a bark of laughter. "I said, wow, this stuff _is_ stronger. How do you feel?"

"Mmmmmm," he replied, sliding his hands to her ass and squeezing, "I feel good."

"Excellent." She smirked as she dragged her finger down one side of her throat before releasing another drop to drag down the other. She nearly dropped the elfnip as he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and wrenched her down to him. He couldn't get enough of her. His face buried into her neck, and he groaned in pleasure. She groaned too as he licked and bit at her skin.

"Marian," he mumbled into her neck. "Maaaaaarian." He lifted himself off of her to look into her eyes. "That's you. That's who you are."

"I am," she confirmed and grinned widely. He knew she enjoyed how the drug affected him almost as much as he did. She had told him once, in the afterglow of a wonderful night together, that it made her feel phenomenally special that he allowed her to see him being so ridiculously silly. He couldn't help it even if he tried. Elfnip completely shut down the filter between his brain and his mouth. His thoughts tumbled out like apples from an overturned basket. His eyes nearly crossed when she lightly touched her finger to the end of his nose. "And you are Fenris."

"Of course I am!" He closed his eyes and inhaled the intoxicating scent lingering on her finger for a moment, then shook his head to clear his thoughts as she retracted her hand. "You are Marian," he said, looking at her seriously. It was important that she followed his logic. "And we are naked together, so we have to be lovers. You said that Fenris is the only man you'll ever love, so I must be Fenris!" A thought occurred to him that left his expression stricken, "Who else could I–"

She cut him off with fingers to his lips. "No one else. Only Fenris. Only you."

He nodded as she traced a path down his neck, collarbone, and chest. Her touch left trails of hot pleasure in its wake. He moaned at having such an intense sensation cut a new pattern on his skin. The lyrium in his markings thrummed in response, casting a pale blue glow over their bodies. A memory came, unbidden, of the first time the lyrium glowed within him, of Danarius's twisted sneer, of his voice: _Your name is Fenris, my little wolf._ "I must be Fenris," he repeated, sadly.

The eyedropper's button clicked as she pressed it, the cool liquid dripping directly onto her nipple. The memory dissipated like smoke being waved from the air as her head fell back with a moan, and he watched the pink skin pebble and peak. He attacked it with his lips and tongue before he even decided to. He palmed her other breast, relishing the feel of it before pinching the nipple almost too hard while he sucked desperately on its twin. She cried out and allowed him to maneuver her onto the bed and beneath him. Her breath slid out in a hiss as he bit down, then laved the area with long wet strokes in apology. His erection lay trapped between the hard planes of his stomach and the soft skin of her thigh. He slid up and down, enjoying the twin sensations, and moaned around the heaving breast halfway in his mouth.

She gently pulled his hand from its punishing grip on her, gasping at the release in pressure before clicking the button again, allowing another drop to rest on her pinched and bruised nipple. Fenris's attention was immediately transferred, and he voraciously attacked, swirling his tongue around it, suckling like an infant. Her hands drifted to his hair, and she lovingly stroked it, moving her body as best she could in time with his irregular thrusts against her thigh. After a few minutes, he looked up rather suddenly, and clambered back up to kiss her lips. He ravished her, tongue claiming and exploring her mouth. Leaning back, he let his eyes roam over her face. She was radiant. He was in complete awe at her beauty, each scar and blemish adding to her perfection. "I like your face," he said dreamily.

She laughed, and the sound sprinkled over him like rain. "I like your face too," she replied, stroking his cheeks.

"Really?" he asked with a blush. She laughed again and reached down. The click of the button arrested his attention completely. He watched her drag the nozzle up her inner thigh before clicking the button once more and repeating the action on her other leg. He scrambled backward clumsily and smashed his toe against the footboard.

"Ah!" he cried, jerking up to cradle his injured foot.

"Are you alright?" Hawke started to sit up in concern, but Fenris sprang forward, pinning her back to the bed, then shimmied down her body to lift her leg and press his face against the inside of her thigh. He inhaled deeply. The scent of elfnip and her filled him up, and he rubbed his face against her like a kitten. With nips and kisses, he trekked along the skin to the juncture of her legs. He sighed, and his breath made her clench with lust. His ministrations turned to her other leg, mapping a twin course up to her knee. He inhaled again; he could almost feel the drug swirling within him.

"One more drop," his universe whispered, and her words called forth a memory, embarrassment, the softness of her sex under his touch.

"Yes," he moaned, licking his lips as he watched her lean forward to release a drop directly over her clit. Time seemed to slow as he followed the drop's fall from the tip of the nozzle to her dark pink skin. Desire knifed through him, and he fell forward gracelessly. Despite his careless fall, he landed with his mouth directly above her. She groaned as he unceremoniously tasted her. He gripped her hips to angle her toward him, causing her to fall backward against the bed as he devoured her. His lips suckled, kissed. His tongue twirled, flicked. And when her hands twisted into his hair and her muscles tightened as wetness gushed onto his chin, his cock twitched and bobbed. She tried to scramble away, but he was determined, following her as she scooted up the bed. Her pleading voice only pushed him forward with more zeal, and soon she came again.

"Please, Fenris, I want you," her voice lanced through the haze surrounding him. He sat up and nodded eagerly, his eyes half-lidded, his chin glistening with wetness. She moved to the side before instructing him to lie down. He flopped forward and rubbed his face dry on the pillow, his white hair whipping back and forth.

"Roll over," she said with a throaty laugh. He did as he was told and hummed in pleasure as she climbed on top of him. His body felt like it was melting into the bed, like his bones had turned to rubber. "Still feel good?" she asked.

"Mmmmm… Now I feel gooey."

"Even better. I love it when you're gooey." Her grin widened.

"Me too," he muttered happily. She positioned herself above his cock carefully, and lowered her mouth to his nipple. She sealed her lips over it and sucked. White hot fireworks of pleasure exploded from the spot, and he arched severely off the bed with a strangled cry. The movement forced his cock inside her, and he nearly screamed, thrashing from side to side. Her eyes glowed with pride as he lost control beneath her. She sat back and rode him in earnest, encouraging him as he keened and spasmed. It didn't take long for both of them to cum together, her name echoing off the walls in a deep rumbling bass, and his world went black before the sound faded.

Fenris awoke to the feel of clean sheets against his clean skin. He secretly loved that Marian cleaned them both up after he passed out from exertion and the effects of the elfnip. He snuggled a bit into the pillow, but stilled quickly when he heard her giggle. He sat up next to her as she placed the book she had been reading on her side table. "So, my new formula was an improvement?"

"Very much so," he replied with a blush.

They smiled at each other before her face grew serious. "Will you come with me tomorrow?" she asked hesitantly, "To fight the dragon?"

"Yes," he promised.

"And the next day? Will you come with me then? And every day after that?"

He held her hand firmly in his, and cupped her face with the other. "Forever. I will not let you leave me behind again."

She fell into his arms and embraced him. His heart warmed as he held her in his arms. "I won't try to. Never again."

* * *

><p>I'd love it if you sent me a review to let me know what you what you think!<p> 


End file.
